Chill down your spine
by Lavalord12
Summary: Considering Terraria doesn't have much Mature Fanfiction, I decided to have a go at it!
1. An Evil Presence

**Prologue: An Evil Presence**

As the _Blood Moon_ watched over there was a _strange feeling that something was watching them, _though it seemed like only the Merchant knew what was going on though, the Player stepped inside the Merchants room. "..Hey, do you feel a little strange tonight?" he asked. "Well, yes indeed" he responded, "The Eye of..uh, Cutulu..no that's not it...Cthulhu I believe is watching over us... he will be here to str-". before the Merchant could finish his sentence there was a demonic scream, and the all-seeing Eye Of Cthulhu had awoken.

The Player rushed outside and fired his _Star Cannon_ in the air a couple of times, sadly stars were slightly rare and only fell from the sky at night.. he managed to collect a few on his journeys, as soon as he ran out... he was in trouble. The player ran back inside and gathered a few left over _Throwing Knives _and _Grenades _ he even bought a few more from the Merchant, after a while, the satanic eye spun around, the iris exploding, and at the heart of the eye was a full set of razor-sharp teeth. He started charging up and down, making it hard for the Player to dodge "H-He's gotta be weak now..I know it..!" The player chugged down his last health potion as a single bullet was shot at the Eye.

"The Arms dealer has arrived" The man said, blowing the smoke away from his Minishark, "You can thank me later" he said, as the Arm's Dealer walked away the Player started gathering up all the Demonite and other things the Eye of Cthulhu had exploded into. Later on the Guide was speaking to the Player "Nice going there! though... if it wasn't for the Arm's Dealer, we would have all been toast." The Guide then paused for a second "Though...Now that dreadful demon, I believe somebody will be showing up soon." The Guide hinted at that as he was walking away. "As if this night wasn't already long enough.." The Player sighed as he started building a new house. "Let's see... Plant Pot, Table, Chair, Light and doors! " The housing was complete, though...considering it was a long day he collapsed straight onto the workbench.


	2. Celestia The Dryad

**CHAPTER 1: Celestia The Dryad has arrived**

"Uh. Hello?" A girl kicked the Player, waking him from his slumber. He was laying down on a workbench with some tools lying around him, specifically building tools as the Player looked up he noticed that she was barely wearing anything aside from a few leafs and coverings. "Uh..." He looked around surveying his surroundings "Oh..You must be the new person." He yawned, slowly getting up as he looked around the room, he then stared at the Dryad for a few seconds then looked away in embarrassment. "Uh, It's all right.. I mean It's not like I wear anything other than this, we're going to have a hard time getting along if you don't want to look at me" She sat down at her table. "So, Tell me what is your name.." she asked nicely "Andrew, My names Andrew." he answered. "Oh, My name's Celestia, nice to meet you."

The Player didn't want to admit it, but he thought the Dryad looked very cute in her coverings and her green underwear and once again, he looked away blushing "I'm sorry I just find it awkward talking to someone who's almost naked..." He said. "It's all right.." She said again, "The last person I was living with was much worse, he kept abusing me and tried raping me.." She looked away in sadness. The Player walked over to her and she stood up, he reached his arms out and gave the Dryad a hug, her breast's pushing against his chest as he blushed again.

"Well..I must be going now, there being corruption to battle and all." He said as he broke the hug. "I guess so.. at this moment the world is 3% corrupt..so, you should try harder." She spoke, with a giggle as he left the room. She sat down and sighed "Time to meet my neighbours I guess." she stood up, and walked out of her room.

"Well _hey _Miss Dryad, I'd say you're looking good in that." The Arm's Dealer said as the Dryad scoffed. "The names Celestia, thank you." She walked off, trying to find someone who wasn't a pervert. as she walked up the stairs, she came across another 3 citizens. The Nurse, as well as The Merchant and the Guide. "Uh...hello..?" she said, and the other's looked at her. "...Huh." The Merchant said to himself. "Oh, hello Dryad!" The Guide was the first to speak. "Call me Celestia..uh, please?" She replied, The Nurse looked at her and scanned up and down examining her body "Pretty.." She thought, "Nice to meet you, I'm Emma." The Nurse spoke. "I'm Brent" Said the Guide. "And this is Wilbur" The Merchant had a slight blush on his face when the Dryad looked at him, but he smiled, waved and went back to counting coins.


End file.
